


AutoEroticism

by Semjaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Almost Demon Sex, Being Normal is Hard, Dante x Lady, Devil May Cry 3, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Problems with Dating a Half-Devil, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semjaza/pseuds/Semjaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not what you’re thinking. Well, probably. Letting her drive doesn’t count as foreplay. Post-DMC3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AutoEroticism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN 06/29/2011. I was aiming for a mix of the DMC3 and the anime characterizations of Lady and Dante, combined with my own interpretation of how the events of DMC3 might have affected them. But honestly, it’s just Lady-centric smut. Set seven months after DMC3, but before the anime and the other games. This turned out darker and weirder (and much longer) than I intended, but then most things I write do that. Sorry about the title. Bad puns for the win? :)

 

He was watching her, his eyes a glimmer of electric blue in the warm gloom of the night. His body was cloaked in shadow, only the tiniest hint of crimson gilding the edges of his trench coat as it pooled around him. He shifted quietly in his seat, propping one foot against the dash, gloved hands sliding gracefully down his leg to tug at his bootlaces.

 

She saw him fidget, her own hands curved around the steering wheel, and hoped her smirk didn’t show up in the dim light. It was a futile wish, she knew. He could see her as clearly in darkness as in broad daylight, a hazy outline of scarlet heat. She stepped on the pedals harder, heard the engine purr in response, and lazily shifted into fifth gear. Dante visibly suppressed a flinch. A glaring sign, proclaiming all the amenities of the next exit, lit the car’s interior enough for her to glance over and see him biting his lip. 

 

Lady quirked one eyebrow and waited for the inevitable protest. She knew he couldn’t stand anyone else driving his car; that he winced every time he had to leave it parked on the street. Honestly, he was such a goddamn baby about it. She wondered if it was a demon-thing, this unarticulated but all-encompassing possessiveness that seemed to pervade every aspect of his life. His car, his shop, his guns, his girl. She wasn’t sure she approved of that last one. 

 

Seven months had passed since fate had thrown them together, entwining their lives into a writhing mess of blood and rage. They’d handled the carnage well, better than most would have; had embraced it until their lives became one long slide of slaughter and sleep and then slaughter again. Lady hadn’t made any plans for after taking down the Temen-ni-gru. She hadn’t thought she’d need them. And when that whole catastrophe was over, and Dante was following his own bloodied footprints back home, she’d trailed after him. 

 

Their arrangement was simple at first. They got up in the morning and killed things. They stumbled home and rinsed off the gore and scraped together something for dinner. She shared his bed because Dante’s sofa was a chiropractor’s wet dream, and after one sleepless night on it she’d figured nothing the half-devil might do could possibly be worse than that. She needn’t have worried anyway, because they’d slept wrapped around each other for four months before Dante even began dropping hints about anything more. 

 

It didn’t surprise her. The battles of the tower had exhausted them, both mentally and physically. She’d gotten her revenge and nothing else. Dante had lost his twin, had half his soul ripped away, and now walked with a devil curled around his spine, looking out from behind his too-pale eyes. It was no wonder that it took them months to do anything other than simply exist, wandering from one abandoned, blood-streaked warehouse to another. It was no surprise that when she’d finally allowed him to touch her, their lovemaking was scorching and desperate, and while Dante’s bruises and scratches faded with the dawn, she had been wincing for days afterward. 

 

But they were okay now, Lady decided. They had a good thing here; a noble purpose, the extermination of demonic scum, and a thriving business. She could put up with a few quirks from the half-devil sitting beside her, because she knew without a doubt that his other half, the messy annoying human half, was loyal to a fault. She couldn’t blame Dante completely for being possessive of what he had. If she’d had anything left to lose, she would’ve felt the same way.

 

The huntress slowed the car a bit, squinting at the signs lining the road. She tapped her fingers lightly along the Camaro’s gear shift, knowing that Dante was doing his damnedest not to comment on what her driving might be doing to his transmission. Her acceptance of Dante’s flaws didn’t mean that she couldn’t have fun with them. She’d insisted on driving them home from this mission just to watch the war in Dante’s head. On one hand, he hated anyone other than himself even touching his car. On the other, if he pissed her off he’d have blue-balls for a week. Lady steered towards a small pothole, letting the car’s suspension absorb most of the bump. To her right, Dante hissed and started gnawing on his fingernails. 

 

“You okay?” she asked, her grip turning white-knuckled as she fought to keep the laugh from bubbling into her voice. 

 

“Yeah,” Dante muttered, snarky and sullen as a thirteen-year-old boy. He seemed to realize this himself, and continued more softly. “Yeah, I’m okay. How ‘bout you? That last Frost got a little close.” And by ‘a little close,’ Dante probably meant, ‘nearly eviscerated you with an icicle.’ They were both fairly desensitized to near-death experiences by this point, anyhow. 

 

Lady shrugged. “Nothing to worry about; its claws barely grazed me. I’ve gotten worse scratches from angry kittens.” 

 

Dante snorted at that, adjusting his seatbelt. “So you don’t want me to drive, then?” He asked, too casual and hopeful for Lady to keep herself from snickering. 

 

“No, it’s fine.” She smiled sweetly at him in the dark, and generously pretended not to hear him when he mumbled that she was doing this on purpose. Forgivable flaws or no, he needed to learn a little restraint. The next time he broke some guy’s arm for speaking to her or standing too close to her or, god forbid, actually daring to look in her general direction, they were going to get slapped with a lawsuit. Bills for accidental collateral damage added up quickly enough now, without having to factor in more charges for _deliberate _destruction.__

__

__“You’ll go to jail,” Lady started, realizing halfway into her sentence that Dante wasn’t privy to her thoughts._ _

__

__“Huh?”_ _

__

__“You’ll go to jail the next time you start a fight over me, Dante. I can look after myself, you know. I have for years.”_ _

__

__He glanced her way, his eyes inhuman in darkness, as always. Too bright, and too cold, and instantly saturated with jealousy. It made her skin crawl for a moment, and she must’ve shivered, because Dante turned his gaze back towards the window abruptly._ _

__

__“I know you can; you’re tough. I’ve never said otherwise, have I?” He kept most of the accusation out of his tone, attempting to behave himself. For all that Dante could laze around the office for days at a time, he couldn’t stand being confined. If he’d been driving, the need to focus on the road would’ve distracted him from the fact that he’d been stuck in the car for several hours. Lady thought he looked like a tightly coiled spring, edgy and cranky and practically sitting on his hands in order to keep still._ _

__

__“Only once,” she remarked, and immediately wished she hadn’t. Memories of the Temen-ni-gru surfaced in her mind, and by the way Dante clenched his jaw she could tell he was thinking something similar. It had taken a long time for her to really forgive him for that fight. She knew that he’d saved her life, that Arkham or Vergil would’ve killed her if she’d tried to climb further up the tower. Still, none of those memories were pleasant; even the thrill of the battle and the spine-tingling rush of adrenaline couldn’t make up for the utter horror of that place._ _

__

__Lady pushed the thoughts away and focused on the road. It was nearly empty of other traffic, only a few long-haul truckers had chosen this highway through a seemingly endless forest. On the horizon, the lights of Capulet City gleamed brightly, only a couple hours away now. They’d be home before dawn, after all._ _

__

__Dante turned to her again, his teasing tone declaring that he’d had enough of this moping, awkward silence. “I never did apologize, did I?”_ _

__

__“For what, breaking that poor bastard’s arm? No, you didn’t.”_ _

__

__Dante scoffed, and Lady guessed he was grinning at her now, but the dashboard lights were too dim to confirm it. “No. For kicking your ass in the library.”_ _

__

__The huntress smiled uneasily, unsure that they could really joke about this. It was probably the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to either of them, and mostly Lady just wanted to never discuss it again. But it was probably better to laugh about it than to cry about it, and would probably save them thousands in therapy fees down the road. She punched him lightly in the arm. “Yeah, whatever. You won a fight with a battered, bleeding woman. A great and noble victory, Dante. I felt so sorry for you, I let you win.”_ _

__

__“Bullshit. You never let anybody win… Not even in his own damn car.” There was a vivid pout in Dante’s voice, and Lady’s snicker was genuine this time._ _

__

__“You’re such a whiner. I’m driving, and you’re just going to have to sit there and deal with it.” She reached to downshift around the road’s winding turns, balancing the clutch under her left foot, and felt Dante’s gloved hand covered her own._ _

__

__“You’re being too goddamn rough,” he stated, and Lady laughed._ _

__

__“That’s the first time you’ve ever said that, I’m sure.” She slapped his hand away and brought the car easily around the turn, only to have Dante grab her free hand and pull it to his mouth. He kissed her palm, and then her wrist, and then the tip of each finger in turn. His chapped lips brushed warmly over her skin, the faintest flicker of hot tongue, so brief she might’ve imagined it, sliding over her knuckle._ _

__

__“I’m trying to drive, here, you know,” she said firmly, pulling gently against his grip, hoping he’d take the hint and release her._ _

__

__“Yeah, trying,” the slayer joked, and Lady yanked her hand free and smacked him upside the head._ _

__

__“You’re such an asshole.”_ _

__

__Dante only grinned at her, his teeth looking far too sharp in the passing headlights of an on-coming vehicle. “C’mon, babe. We’ve been driving for hours. Take this exit here, we need a break.”_ _

__

__“We need something.” Lady rolled her eyes at him, but pulled the car off the highway and onto the ramp. Dante gritted his teeth but refrained from commenting on her ability to handle the vehicle. He probably figured she’d just shoot him if he complained again, anyway. She followed his directions silently, even when they turned onto a gravel road. He knew the area better than she did, having lived in the nearby city far longer. Still, the road was rough, and had Lady been in a car with anyone else she would’ve bailed the second they left the pavement. Trips into the forest miles from the nearest outpost of civilization, at three in the morning, stretched a little too close to serial killer territory for her liking._ _

__

__“For someone who’s so concerned about his car, you sure picked a road that’s gonna hurt your suspension.”_ _

__

__“Try to steer around the ruts. It’s not much further, anyway.”_ _

__

__“If I hit a moose and die, I’m coming back to haunt you, bastard.”_ _

__

__Dante chuckled, his silvery eyes practically glowing in the darkness. “I’d expect no less from you.” The slayer reached out and ran his bare fingertips over her pale arms. He shared her taste for fingerless gloves; just enough leather to protect his palms, his fingers free to feel every quiver of the trigger beneath them. She’d stripped hers off earlier, at the last gas station, in order to wash the blood and bits of bone from her hands. Now, she grabbed at Dante’s arm and pushed him away from her._ _

__

__“If you’re trying to seduce me, you’ll have to do better than that. And if that’s why you’re making us drive out into the middle of fucking nowhere, I’m gonna kick your ass.”_ _

__

__“Well…” Dante trailed off suggestively, probably making some foolish face, the effect of which was lost on Lady in the dim light. She scowled back at him, knowing he could actually see her expression. He ignored it, shrugging off his seatbelt and sitting more upright._ _

__

__“Turn left here, and stop up by that tree,” the slayer instructed, his hands returning to her arms as though he simply couldn’t help but touch her. “See. Wasn’t this worth a ten minute drive out of the way? Look at it.”_ _

__

__A smooth, still lake stretched out below them, gleaming silver and black in the starlight. Wispy pine trees lined its edges, silhouetted at first before fading into the darkness of the forest. Lady killed the engine in time to hear an owl begin to call, and the mournful sound was surprisingly peaceful._ _

__

__“Hardly anyone knows this is out here. It’s still too cold to swim in yet, but maybe we could come back later in the season,” Dante offered, his eyes fixated on the water._ _

__

__Lady sat quietly, watching the dark forest surrounding the lake, and wondered what had brought this about. The man, _devil, _sitting next to her was her friend and sometime lover, but mostly he was her partner in a vicious campaign of slaughter. “A trip to a lake,” she mused, “seems kind of ‘normal’ for us, don’t you think?”____

____ _ _

____Dante snorted. “Yeah, probably.” He plucked at his clothing, looking as though he might’ve said something more, and Lady wondered if somehow she’d hurt his feelings. She wasn’t certain that such a thing was possible, but then Dante surprised her each day. His possessiveness was predictable, but other things hadn’t been. He’d do jobs for free if a client couldn’t pay, and he wouldn’t say one damn word of complaint about it. He would help clean her guns or buy ammunition without being asked, or scrounge up food other than pizza when she couldn’t stand to see another greasy, cheesy slice. Maybe it was normalcy that he craved, knowing that as long as he existed, he’d never obtain it. Neither of them would._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A brilliant crescent moon glided out from behind the clouds for the first time that night, lighting up the Camaro’s dark grey interior. Moonlight spread out over the lake, the water gathering up trees and stars and reflecting them back like an obsidian mirror. An owl called again, screeching seemingly just outside the car, and Lady jumped. She had her hands on a pistol before she realized the source of the sound, her heart racing, ready to spring into action._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante stretched lazily beside her, his voice containing the barest hint of mockery. “Alright over there?” He couldn’t tease her too much; they’d both been jumpy for months after the fall of the tower; hyper-vigilant, flinching at every strange sound, ready to kill. Only two weeks ago he’d bolted out of bed, still half lost in a dream, screaming something about Vergil. He could suppress his reflexes in the daylight hours, though Lady still hadn’t quite managed it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah. Fucking birds.” She tucked the gun away and smoothed her dark hair out of her eyes. Dante reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt, his hands straying deliberately onto her thigh in the process._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Aren’t you cold in a skirt?” He murmured, calloused fingers sliding under the fabric and ghosting over the scars marring her otherwise smooth skin._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No.” Lady caught his hand before he could explore further up her leg, glancing at his face the same time he looked into her own mismatched eyes. His expression was difficult to read; a tumultuous mixture of lust and protectiveness and a few emotions that maybe weren’t even human. They stared at each other for a long moment, hands clasped together, before Dante flipped his snowy hair over his eyes and looked away, distancing himself._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hey,” Lady protested, refusing to let go. For all of his jealousy and obsession, the second she tried to pin him in place he’d turn and run. It pissed her off, because it was in these times, when it was just the pair of them in the whole universe, that she really needed him. “Hey,” she repeated, softer this time, trying to draw him back into that moment._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Frosty blue eyes flicked back her way, darkening as they searched her face. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. She allowed it, letting his lips trace a warm trail from her wrist to the crook of her elbow._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“The lake is beautiful,” she commented finally, realizing that it had been a gift, one that she’d almost rejected thoughtlessly. Dante glanced up at her, his smirk pleased and more than half feral._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s great for skinny dipping,” he suggested, one hand finding its way back to her thigh and squeezing gently._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I told you I’d kick your ass if you brought me out here to try to seduce me, Dante.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Try to? Babe, give me some credit.” Dante’s response was muffled against her neck, and Lady conceded the point with a sigh. Already, she was warm and relaxed beside him, contented with his presence. It was immensely irritating that he had this effect on her; she couldn’t comprehend why she felt so safe beside him when he was probably the most dangerous person she’d ever met. When he slipped both hands between her body and the seat, sliding them down her back and under her ass, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Despite the awkward angle, he picked her up effortlessly, and she pulled up her legs so she didn’t clunk them into the gearshift. A second later, she was in Dante’s lap, and he was fumbling to lay the seat back a bit beneath them. Lady straddled him, running her hands down his chest. She tugged at his leather trench coat until he got the hint and squirmed out of it, her nimble fingers skimming over the belt-like fastenings of his shirt. Deftly, she pulled them open, pressing her palms against the warm, hard muscle of his chest. His skin was too smooth, too flawless to be human, especially given the amounts of damage he could sustain. She wondered if that was why he was always tracing her scars; he would never have any of his own._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante’s own hands were on her ass, slinking up underneath her skirt and squeezing. His gaze was almost frightening in its intensity, but Lady didn’t scare easily. He was behaving himself so far, letting her take the lead. He honestly didn’t know his own strength, and Lady had informed him quite clearly that she gathered enough bruises from her own reckless occupation, and she didn’t want any new ones from him. She knew that Dante had gotten the message, punctuated with a few well-placed bullets, but she wasn’t so sure about the devil lurking within him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The huntress leaned forward, threading her fingers into Dante’s silky hair and pulling him up for a kiss. He smirked against her mouth before kissing back, working the buttons of her shirt loose and pulling the fabric down and off her shoulders. She felt his tongue flick against her lips for a moment, silently asking permission, and she sighed as he deepened the kiss. Dante was an amazing kisser when he was focused, sweet and fierce, making her feel wanted without being demanding. He didn’t have a lot of patience though, and Lady felt his teeth as her bra was unclasped and tossed aside._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her pale, scarred skin glowed white in the moonlight, a combination of chill and arousal peaking her nipples. Dante growled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her breasts, his mouth so hot she couldn’t stifle her gasp. The slayer chuckled in response, mumbling something that sounded like ‘you’re beautiful’ before returning his attention to her flesh. Lady continued her own exploration, running his fingers over his jawline and feeling him shiver beneath her. Warm hands stroked along her spine, gripping her ass and drawing her down at the same time Dante rolled his hips upward._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady took the hint, bracing herself against the slayer’s shoulders and grinding down hard, loving the way Dante’s breath hitched at the contact. He bucked up against her again, scraping his teeth over her pert nipple until she yelped._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hurt you?” he asked, laving his tongue over her breasts apologetically._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No,” she laughed huskily, “do it again.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He did, and she groaned and rocked against him, pulling his mouth to hers. Dante responded enthusiastically, and she kissed him desperately, feeling like maybe there was more to both their lives than just an endless parade of broken bones and spattered viscera. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she sucked on it gently, hearing him snarl in the back of his throat. When he withdrew, she followed, exploring his mouth and groaning when his fingers began to rub her through her panties._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re still overdressed,” Dante whispered, nearly as breathless as she was. Lady glanced down but he’d already gotten her skirt unzipped. She sat up gracelessly, and the pair of them fumbled awkwardly to strip off her pleated skirt and panties in the cramped confines of the Camaro. The soft fabric was thrown aside in a moment, and Lady briefly contemplated unlacing her knee-high boots._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Leave ‘em,” Dante suggested, threading his fingers into her ebony hair and pulling the huntress back to him. Lady smirked._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re such a perv.” She settled herself on his thighs and slowly ran one finger down his chest, starting at his clavicle and finishing at his belt buckle. He gulped when she touched the cool metal, a shudder rippling through his body. Dante’s hands, tangled too roughly in her hair, were the only other sign that he was desperately trying to stay in control of himself. Lady caught his gaze and held it, deftly slipping the leather out of the metal loop and pulling the belt free from his pants._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Gonna tie me up?” Dante asked, jokingly hopeful._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady laughed. “Actually, I was planning on gagging you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ha-ha. Bitch,” Dante tightened his grip and pulled her nearer, kissing her with a smouldering intensity. Lady closed her eyes and went with it, beginning to feel a bit impatient herself. She reached blindly, skilfully undoing a button and opening Dante’s zipper. Dante released her hair, running his hands flat-palmed over her breasts and down to her hips. His thumb slid to her swollen clit, massaging gently, and Lady moaned against his mouth before she could stop herself. She was soaking wet by the time she’d gotten his erection free of his pants, Dante’s fingers slipping and twisting into her slick heat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady stroked him gently, her supple hands providing just enough pressure. Dante didn’t have enough self-control to receive oral sex without choking her; he simply could not stop himself from overpowering her, and Lady’s ire afterwards was such that now the slayer didn’t even bother asking. Now, he held her gaze as she jerked him off, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth until it oozed blood. He caressed her thighs and back, cupping her ass and silently insisting that she move further up his body._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Behave yourself,” Lady warned him, reaching to grasp his shoulders. She shuffled forward, mindful of his grip on her hips, until she hovered over his straining cock. Dante watched her, his eyes damn close to being eerie in the soft darkness that surrounded them. Heat from their bodies was starting to steam up the windows, secreting them away from the rest of world. The huntress leaned down to steal another kiss, knowing that Dante was sentimental enough to appreciate it, even if he’d never admit to it. He craved closeness and connection as much as she did, missing his own strange, fucked-up family as much as she yearned for hers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“C’mon,” Dante murmured into her lips, and Lady felt the scorching heat of his erection press against her inner thigh, smearing pre-cum along her leg and ass. She lowered herself onto his length slowly, feeling the flesh of her pussy split open around him as he penetrated her. No matter that it wasn’t their first time together, it still felt like it. Dante was nearly too much for her to take, and she trembled as he filled her, trying to be careful._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady exhaled shakily as she balanced over him, knowing her fingernails in his shoulders were probably drawing blood. She gasped and sank down another exquisite inch, her body shuddering and clenching around Dante, whose hands were suddenly bruising her waist. She glanced into his eyes in time to see their icy colour bleed into red, and immediately tried to pull away from him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Don’t you dare,” she hissed, knowing her protest was coming too late as Dante rolled them over, pinning her down on the seat and thrusting in hard enough to take her breath away. Lady yelped, the sound hitching in her throat as Dante pulled out then rocked back in more roughly. It felt amazingly good, she wouldn’t deny that it was pleasure arching through her, but it also hurt. She could feel her skin tearing against the onslaught, and pushed aside all thoughts of simply wrapping her legs around the slayer and letting herself go. There was a difference between having sex and getting fucked, and when Dante lost control, she lost the connection._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It wasn’t that Dante wasn’t a talented lover, far from it. He might not have a gentle setting, but he was usually considerate. He did try to be careful; even when lost to his demon he’d never broken her bones or done anything untowardly violent. He simply got too rough. They’d lived together long enough that Lady knew when his eyes went scarlet, she needed to get out of his way. It was just unfortunate that he hadn’t been able to restrain himself today. Showing her the lake had been a surprisingly thoughtful gesture on Dante’s part, and she almost felt bad for him, knowing that there was a devil scratching at his insides and clawing at his eyes, demanding to be freed so they could wreak havoc._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, and a moment later she felt his teeth glide over her throat, pausing over the trachea before moving to her jugular. She felt as much as heard his breath hitch, and realized that he’d just barely kept himself from biting down._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dante,” she whispered, her own breathing punctuated by gasps and moans, her body jerking under the force of his thrusts. “Dante, you have to slow down.” She lifted her hands from where she was clinging to the half-devil’s shoulders and fisted them into his hair. The warm weight of his muscular body held her down against the leather seat, and she knew she’d never get the leverage needed to flip them back over. Dante was fucking her hard, too deep and too fast, and she knew she’d be hurting for days if she couldn’t call him back to her. He was like a half-broke horse, she mused, eager to please one minute and then playfully slamming her into a wall the next._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady pulled at his ivory locks, yanking hard. She couldn’t tell whether he was ignoring her deliberately or if he was simply too lost to even hear her, and couldn’t decide which was worse. She drew back her fist and hit him as forcefully as she could given the angle, feeling her knuckles crack against his cheekbone. He turned his face to her, eyes still glazed crimson, and she lunged up to kiss him. He returned it roughly, one hand dropping to her breast and squeezing hard enough to hurt._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Damn it, Dante,” Lady paused, taking a gulp of air. “Listen to me!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Finally he heard her, lifting himself up on his arms so that she was no longer pinned beneath him. Dante shifted slightly, and Lady hissed and winced. He saw it, and his reaction was immediate; shoving himself off of her and looking as though he wanted to bolt from the car._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Sorry,” he muttered, looking half-ashamed and unable to meet her eyes. “Fuck.” He raked his fingers through his hair, trying not to touch her. It was difficult, as Lady’s legs were still looped loosely around his waist. She reached up, grasped his forearms, and drew him back down to her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” he mumbled again, wet against her ear. His voice was still roughened from desire, his slick cock pressing against her belly though he tried to keep his weight off her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are you back?” Lady asked, gently running her fingers over his arms. “Are you yourself now? ‘Cause if you do that again you’re walking home with eight rounds of lead in your skull.” She softened her words with touch, reaching up to rub his shoulders._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He smiled shakily at her, still breathing heavily. “I’m always myself.” He nuzzled warmly at her throat, smoothly sliding his hands to her thighs in a gentle caress. “But that isn’t always who I’d like to be.” Lady absorbed his words slowly. Dante and the demon prowling behind his eyes were one and the same, and he knew it. She touched his cheek lightly, but couldn’t see if she’d bruised him in the dim light. Even if she had, it would probably have faded by now anyway._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Let me make it up to you.” He looked genuinely anguished about his previous actions; his tone apologetic. He kissed her softly on the side of her mouth and shuffled farther down her body. Lady edged back more on the prone seat, sighing as a slick tongue lazily swiped over her breasts, toying with one nipple then the other. Dante was good to his word, his warm, wet mouth exploring her curvaceous body. In return, she touched as much of him as she could reach, her fingernails grazing over his muscles, stroking and massaging._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The huntress suppressed a flinch when Dante’s fingers slipped back into her aching pussy, moaning when he brushed against her clit. A moment later the slayer nudged her legs further apart, kissing her smooth flesh from knee to cleft. Dante used his shoulder to push one of Lady’s long legs up and out of the way, then dropped his mouth to the huntress’ dripping pussy. The young woman gasped as his scalding tongue invaded her, tossing her head back and panting as he gingerly swirled it around her clit. She gripped the seat beneath her, lifting her hips to push back against the half-devil._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante responded enthusiastically, licking and sucking at her swollen clit until Lady was whimpering and moaning, her legs trembling. He pushed a few fingers back inside of her, and she clenched around them involuntarily._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh fuck,” she sighed, relaxing into the sensation as pleasure ignited every nerve ending. Dante swirled his tongue inside of her, sending sparks dancing along her spine. Lady’s breath hitched each time he flicked his tongue over her clit or twisted his fingers into her cleft, and she rocked against him. Just as she was about to arch her back and try to grind herself against his teeth, he pulled away._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Unfair,” Lady wheezed, her hands half-cramped from hanging onto the seat. She didn’t know why this arrogant demon-boy could make her act this way, but at this point she couldn’t really care. Dante crawled back up her body, pausing to press his lips to her heated flesh along the way. He braced himself on his elbows, keeping most of his weight off her, and shuffled forward until they were nose to nose. The half-devil smirked at her, quirking one eyebrow, and waited for her to acquiesce. Lady kissed him open-mouthed, hooking one leg around his back and pulling him closer._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante didn’t need to be told twice. He entered her slowly, cognizant of her bruises, his hands shaking with the effort it took to keep from just slamming into the huntress. Lady moaned as he sank into her, her body melting around his rigid cock. Dante kept still as best he could, allowing the huntress time to adjust to his presence. When neither of them could wait any longer, Lady secured her ankles together behind Dante’s back, rocking her hips up against him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He groaned and started to move, Lady arching her back to meet each thrust. For a moment the intensity of the sensation almost frightened her, the slide of warm, thick heat penetrating her repeatedly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“There,” she sighed, clutching at his shoulders, “right there, that’s perfect.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re perfect,” Dante mumbled distractedly, suckling at her throat but mostly lost in his own desire. He rutted insistently against her, his thrusts slamming harder and harder into her until she was moaning each time he slid forward. The Camaro’s windows were completely fogged up now, and a thin sheen of sweat covered Lady’s pale skin and made her stick to the leather seat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her body was starting to tense and clench around Dante; spasms starting at the base of her spine were beginning to wash over her in waves. Despite the warmth of the car, she shivered under the half-devil, her body trembling with the need for release. Dante wasn’t fairing much better; his thrusts grew more erratic, and he tried to bury his face in her neck. Lady didn’t let him, instead running her fingers along his jaw and forcing him to look at her, to be right there with her, completely and utterly present._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante stared at her, softly whispering a string of filthy words, half threats and half promises. He fingered her clit as he shoved in hard, his eyes shining clear and blue and perfect in the darkness. Lady thrashed beneath him, too undone by pleasure to match his pace any longer. She arched again as he slammed into her, and came hard and abruptly. She forgot herself, completely incoherent for one fantastic moment, screaming wordlessly into the night._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The slayer lasted maybe a minute longer, but Lady was too past reason by that point to tell. She could feel Dante’s teeth at her throat, and sense every shudder wracking his body. He went rigid against her as he came, holding her too tightly and nearly knocking the breath out of her. Lady returned his grip as forcefully as she could, too dazed from pleasure to care about the inevitable bruises._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They lay together in a panting, satiated heap for untold minutes, trying to catch their breaths and regain some sort of composure. Dante leisurely pressed kisses to her shoulder and clavicle, sighing into her skin. The weight of his body on hers gradually grew less pleasant, and Lady began squirming out from under him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Get off. You’re crushing me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re always so romantic,” Dante teased, his breath warm against her ear. He eased himself off her, sitting back to pull up his pants. His face darkened as he saw the bruises marring her smooth skin._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Lady,” he started, but she shook her head, starting to rummage for her clothing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You already apologized,” her mismatched eyes glinted, “quite satisfactorily.” Lady paused. “But I’m still driving home.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dante huffed at that, his tone promising that he was going to hold a grudge. “Typical.” He helped her gather her clothes, deftly untangling her bra from the rear-view mirror. The slayer leered at her, pretending that he was going to wipe down the windshield with her shirt until she seized it from him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady dressed swiftly, crawling back into the driver’s seat. The sky was beginning to brighten in the east, heralding the dawn. She started the engine and waited for Dante to protest her treatment of his car, but he was gazing at the lake. Just as she was beginning to wonder at his distance, he turned to her and smirked._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Enjoy it, ‘cause this is the last time you get to drive, babe. Ever.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lady raised one eyebrow, her grin slightly vicious. “We’ll see about that.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't quite figured out this site yet, so let me know if I messed up the formatting. As always, feedback is appreciated, even on old stuff like this. :)


End file.
